Parents D3 SPOILERS! You have been warned!
by disneyfan1968
Summary: I read the JR novel so I know whats up. This is a small thought that I had reading the book, I may expand. BUT YOU ARE WARNED! Do not read before tonight unless you want to know what happens in a key point in the movie!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERIf you haven't seen D3! You have been warned!**

_Ok so I had this little thought come across my mind while listening to the audio book (Jr novelization of D3). About a week ago, that's why I can post this so soon after the movie… How, when, and why would Mal tell only Evie that Hades is her father. My idea takes place after D2 before D3. (Also note according to Disney Wiki Maleficent isn't considered immortal, but Hades is. I am going on Fairy folklore that says they are immortal in that they do not die of natural causes, but can be killed.)_

Lady Mal lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she had just returned from dinner, one in the cafeteria, not one where she needed to be with Ben as his Lady of the Court. It was a rare night alone for Mal, and while she was enjoying being alone, it also left her alone with her thoughts, and that was never good. Evie was out having dinner with Doug and his parents. Parents. Mal wondered what it was like to have both your parents together for your whole life. As far as she knew only Jay knew who both his parents were, but his mother had died having him, so he never knew her. And well...she knew. But that wasn't something she wanted to share. It was bad enough her mother was mistress of all Evil, but if anyone found out her father was the former lord of the underworld. A god no less, there would be no way she could be with Ben.

Mal remembered Family Day, before it all fell apart, that is. All her new friends walking around with both their parents. Chad with both his, Lonnie, Ben. She felt for Jane as her father had passed away when she was young, so he wasn't there, Doug's parents, and all the other AK's. Audrey even had her grandmother present. Well now that Mal thought about it, her parents weren't there either. That was something she had never really thought about until now, she wondered where Aurora and Philip were. They were at Ben's coronation, she remembered them standing by Audrey when she went over to her.

She knew that everyone assumed all the VK's had two villain parents but no one really ever talked about it. Honestly, they never really asked them about the isle, and she and her friends liked that. This was a secret that she had held all her life, no one, and she meant it, no one knew Hades was her father. She was pretty sure EQ and the other parents didn't know that either, or if they did, they never said, for fear of retribution from Maleficent. And if they did she doubted they shared it with their kids as none of her friends had ever talked to her about it. And now that she was here in Auradon, this made her immortal. Being a fairy she could actually be killed but wouldn't died of natural causes, but being part God a demigod and part fairy, it made her immortal for sure, at least she was pretty sure that was the case. How would she tell her friends, that she would be here long after they died.

She knew Carlos was 100% human. As her mother had informed her that his father was a stupid animal freak same as Cruella. She never said his name, but there were only a few on the isle that were obsessed with animals like Cruella. Rumor had it it was Clayton. But no one knew for sure. They did know he and Cruella met often when they first arrived on the isle, and tried to hunt anything they could find, him for sport, her for the fur.

Jay, well his father was a Genie, after he had wished it, but Jay was showing no signs of having Genie magic. And because Jafar, wasn't a Genie at birth, maybe that was why. His mother was 100% human, so Jay...he was most likely human as well. Evie, her mother was a witch but Mal was pretty sure Evie had no idea who her father was. Evie showed no signs just as Jay that she had any magic, so no magic, no immortality.

So...Mal...she would be alone someday, all her friends and Ben having passed away and she still being around. Not long after she choose good, she already had a plan in place, so that no one ever found out, through magic she would make herself age as her friends did, not to hurt their feelings. Then after they were gone, she would go away, fake her death, so that she could move away and start over.

If she and Ben had kids, she would have to explain to them, have them keep the secret, when they were old enough to understand. They would only be ¼ God, and ¼ fairy, so the chances they would be immortal were there, being possibly half of two types of immortal beings, but their kids, her grandchildren, most likely wouldn't unless they had fairy or other magical blood in them from both their parents. So the chances of that were slim. It saddened Mal to think she would most likely outlive not only the love of her life, her best friends, but also her own children and grandchildren and every generation after that. She was destined for a very long lonely life after her friends passed away.

Evie found Mal lost in thought. She was staring out the window, her eyes on the isle. She could go there, once across the border, her immortality may waver and she may die, that she didn't know. Evie cleared her throat, but Mal didn't turn around.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Evie asked. Mal turned, showing Evie her tear stained face. "Oh, M what's wrong, did you and Ben have a fight?"  
"No, sorry, just lost in thoughts about the future?"  
"The future isn't looking that bad Mal, they will catch Uma." Evie asked confused, if she and Ben hadn't fought, why the tears.  
"No…" Mal knew she had to tell someone. "What do you know about your father?"  
"Not much, Mom said she was bored and just found a guy on the isle, she isn't even sure of his name, why?" The question really threw Evie for a loop, that was not where she thought this conversation was going.  
"I...I am going to tell you something that no one knows, I mean NO ONE knows. I know who my father is."  
"You do! Who is it?" Evie was thrilled for her, but Mal's expression, made her happiness fade quickly.  
"Please understand this can't leave the room, and when I tell you who it is you will understand," Evie nodded. "Hades." Mal said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Evie didn't act shocked, for her friend, yet she was.  
"I am. He did come around for a while until I was a few years old. But he just stopped one day."  
"Mal, that's incredible. You are a goddess."  
"Demigod, but also part fairy. Think about that E."  
"What are you hinting at Mal?" Evie was confused.  
"I….I am immortal, I will outlive all of us. Even Ben, our kids."  
"M...maybe not."  
"No, I already know that, it has been drilled into my head all my life."  
"But, fairies are immortal, so Ben must already understand that right?" Evie reasoned.  
"I don't know, and fairies can be killed. But besides that, think about it E. My father is the baddest of the Gods and my mother is the Mistress of all evil. Hello they both tried to kill BABIES! If it comes out who my father is, that both my parents tried to kill innocent babies, I am toast! There is no way they would let Ben and I marry, to have children."  
"Then we go on telling everyone that you are like me and don't know who your father is. I promise that secret will die with me."  
"I knew that, I trust you. Evie, I mean it, no one knows not even Jay." Mal admitted, and Evie knew then, it was a huge secret she was being trusted with. Mal shared things with Jay that she never told Evie or Carlos, after all they were friends the longest. Evie was the newest to the group, that Mal trusted her with this was HUGE.

(D3 scene with Audrey's need for Hades and the ember)

When Mal confessed her father was Hades to the group, Evie watched their faces, nothing like what Mal thought would happen crossed them, but still, there were questions. But most were just hoping Mal was right and he would help her, help Audrey.


	2. Evie needs to know

After everything had calmed down, now that the barrier was down. Rules were put in place, and a stern reminder that rules were to be followed, or jail was the only option, life in Auradon and the Isle moved on. EQ, Jafar and quite a few of the original villains stayed on the isle. Evie and Jay made trips often to see their parents, well that was until Jay and Gil headed out to see the world. Carlos went once, the day the bridge came down, and Cruella wanted to make ear muffs out of Dude, and she was rude to Jane, so Carlos never went back, never told her he wanted to be a vet.

On one such trip, Evie dared to ask her mother the one question she never did before.

"Mommy, I need to know, do you really know who my father is?"  
"Yes, child of course I do. Why does that matter? You have already proven with true love's kiss that dwarf's son is your true love. You aren't interested in being royal."  
"Because, well Mal knows who both her parents are."  
"Oh you mean a lizard and the blue rock star." Everyone knew that now, thanks to Mal's confession.  
"Mother, Hades isn't a rock star, he is the God of the underworld." Evie pointed out.

"Yes, well you don't have two important parents like Mal does dear sorry to disappoint. But your father is royalty, but like myself, I am sure his crown and title were revoked. Prince Hans."  
"Seriously Mother he tried to kill both Princess Anna and Queen Elsa because he wasn't even close in line for his family's throne?" Evie was shocked, and a little angry.  
"Royalty darling, he was royalty and you are a relative of his, all you need to do dear one is take out the others and the throne is yours." Her mother smiled an evil smile. It was statements like this that made Evie glad her mother choose to stay on the isle.

"As you said mother, my one true love is Doug, and I am more than ok with that. We are happy."  
"He is scared of me." She said matter of factly.

"Well you did tourture his father, uncles, and his Aunt Snow."  
"All in the name of beauty my dear."  
"Mother, please. When he was here all you did was stir your cauldron and drop apples into it "  
"So when will you upgrade out of that starter castle, until I can have my own wing?" EQ said changing the subject.  
"No time soon. I am happy where I am, thank you."  
"Yes, well I will be here waiting." She said. Evie knew the conversation was over. She got up to leave.

"Good bye Mother, I will see you again soon." Evie moved to hug her mother, who instead took her face into her hands. Evie though, maybe she would say something nice, finally...  
"If you must, but really Evie dear, you are smiling way to much, you are getting wrinkles, just look at the corner of your eyes."  
"Doug loves my smile lines, and so do I." She said, turned on her blue velvet heels and walked out.

"Next time, a makeup kit would be nice, thank you deary."  
"Of course mother, I'll have one sent." Evie laughed, she would never change. But now, about her father, she knew who he was, and where he was, but did she talk to him? He also chose to stay on the isle. He lived on the other side of pirate cove. It was a long walk, and not one Evie was mentally, physically or dressed for today. She needed to talk to the two people who could help her decide whether she should go see him. Mal and Doug. But then a thought crossed her mind, and she opened the door and shouted back to her mother. "Mommy, does he know he is my father?"  
"Of course dear child. He would come around until Maleficent banned him, don't you remember?" Evie shut the door and searched her mind….there was a man from time to time, but she just assumed he was there for favors from her mother….Come to think of it, she did call him princey. That made Evie feel a little better, but then she got mad at Maleficent all over again. It was her fault she didn't know her father was her father. Evie wanted to smash that little lizard.

Evie marched right to Beast castle, and knocked on the door. Lumiere opened the door. "Good afternoon Miss Evie, Lady Mal and King Ben aren't here."  
"That's ok, I want a word with Maleficent." She said walking past the stunned butler. "I know where she is, and yes I know she won't answer me, I just need to say this and get it off my chest." She marched up the stairs into Mal's room, there the tank sat on its table, in the dark, away from the window. Maleficent sat outside on a rock. She saw Evie coming, and hid, knowing the bluenette was mad. "I don't care where you hide, I know you can hear me. You have ruined my life for the last time. I was stuck inside my castle with my mother for 10 years thanks to you and your petty jealousy, and by the way, I wanted Mal at my party that was all my mother. And then I find out, that you kept my father away! How dare you. You are so lucky there is magic around this cage, because I would be feeding you to the birds!" Mal walked in on just that last part.

"E!" Evie spun around and looked at her stunned friend. "What happened?" Mal said taking her into her arms and walking her away from her now hissing mother.

"SHE...when she shunned us, my father stopped coming around. I didn't remember him, but I asked my mother today, well because…"  
"I know both my parents. Oh E. What did EQ say?"  
"My father is Prince Hans. You are the first person I have told, I was so mad when mommy told me that he was there for us until your mother shunned us, that I wanted to…."  
"I am so sorry Evie, if I had known, did you talk to him?"  
"No he lives on the other side of Goblin Wharf, to far to walk in these." She put out her foot. "And well I was a little scared, and mad to do it today. I want someone to go with me…?"  
"Of course I will, or Doug, who ever you want."  
"I think for this I need VK back up."  
"Whenever you want I am there."  
"You have a wedding to plan."

"I am well aware of that, and since you and Belle are the two helping me, I think we can take time for you to."  
"Oh all right, I want to talk to Doug first."  
"Please, do. It will feel good to let it out, trust me."  
"Yeah, he wasn't the greatest person either was he?"  
"Nope, but well….he was there for you until my mother shut him out, just as she did to my father, so at least you know he did care. I had no idea until Celia told me he asked her about me all the time."  
"That's a plus I suppose."  
"And he could have crossed the bridge and come to see you to exploit it, but he hasn't. Everyone on the isle is well aware the barrier is down, so that is something to E."  
"Also a good point. Ok, I will talk to Doug tonight, and let you know when I feel like doing it, and how. Also who will go with me. It was bad enough what Mommy said to Doug, I might just want to feel Hans out before I put Doug through that again."  
"You mother is a totally different person E."  
"But they both want a throne."  
"Wanted, perhaps. You don't know really do you?"  
"True enough."

Evie left the palace, and Mal headed into her room. Her mother was still hissing. "Honestly mother, who else's lives did you ruin on the isle?" Mal asked, picking her mother up. As Mal was the only one who could. "By the way mother, Father says hi." Mal laughed, and put her mother back into the tank, closing the lid, tightly. Maleficent sat hissing louder at Mal.


	3. Evie's father

Evie walked back to her starter castle, and called Doug on the way. "Hi Dougie, can you meet me at my place? I have to talk, and no it's not about us, no we aren't breaking up, it has to do with me, and it's good news I think." Evie knew Doug's usual questions when she wanted to see him ASAP, by now, so she always had to reassure him. He often forgets about having been awoken by true love's kiss when Audrey went off the deep end.

At her starter castle, Evie was met by Doug, who had jumped onto his scotter and driven straight over. "I told you it's ok, silly Dougie." Evie laughed at her very scared looking boyfriend. She kissed him to reassure him.

"It sounded urgent."  
"It's not urgent, but it is important. Come in side." They went in, and she made them both tea. Over tea she told him everything about the talk she had with her mother.

"I didn't realise you were going there today."  
"I wasn't really, its been bothering me for a while now, so I had to know. And now I know, and I am not sure what I want to do with the information. I have already yelled at Maleficent."  
"Did that help?"  
"Not really no." She kind of laughed. "But then again, I did feel a little better at the time, now, I am mad again."  
"So what do you want to do now?"  
"I don't know if I want to meet him or not. I was free walking the isle, for about 2 months before I was invited over here, he had to have heard that I was "off banishment" so to speak, since I went to school."  
"Word travels fast on the isle?"  
"You have no idea. When we had Ben over there, Uma knew about it within an hour. Well we ran straight into Gil so that was a given, but from what Harry said, she heard it from a few people as well, and also she knew pretty quickly Mal was back, and that was even before Mal ran into Harry at Dizzy's grandmother's place."  
"Wow, small place."  
"Gossip travels fast. But anyway, that means, even though he lived more or less alone on the other side of Goblin Wharf, he should have been in town at one point for supplies, and had to have heard that I was walking about. At least by now, it's not like he is stuck there, he could at least get word to me."  
"Maybe he is scared, you said yourself, until today, you had no idea who he was, maybe, he knows that, and wants to wait and see what you know. Would your mother contact him?"  
"I honestly don't know. She wasn't thrilled I was asking."  
"Well sleep on it, maybe, after a few nights, the right answer will come to you."  
"I guess you're right. Thank you Doug." Evie said and kissed her boyfriend.

Evie did try to sleep on it, and after a night without sleep, she made up her mind, one way or another she needed to know what her father thought, and she needed to know as soon as she could. She called Mal. "M, E. I want to go see him. When are you free?"  
"I have a meeting at noon, I can have my bike gear on and be at your place by 200."

"Ok, and yeah bikes might be the fastest way to get to the Wharf and past it."  
"I will see you then. It might take me a few to ditch the guards though." Mal laughed.

"They might be helpful." Evie countered.

"Trust me E, they know my every move, sometimes before me." Mal laughed. Evie just let her think that, she knew Mal still had a lot of Isle in her, if she wanted to ditch the guards Ben insisted she have with her whenever she went to the isle, she could easily do it, and had a few times. She had gone over with Carlos to get Diego's things, and also with Jay to tell his father he was off traveling and that he would be awhile before he would be back. Evie always insisted on seeing EQ alone. And Mal respected her for that.

Mal arrived in full bike gear at 2:15. Evie was dressed and ready to go. As soon as they approached the bridge, Mal's Guards fell in behind her. Mal and Evie just headed over anyway. Once in the center of town, they ducked down Evie Alley, and towards the water. They were able to ditch the guards in Goblins Wharf. And made it past the docks and over towards the unnamed area past the wharf. Once there, they searched the rather scant village of huts.

"Evie any idea where?"  
"No idea, I just heard this was where he lived." They came through the main street, and around another hut. Most vacant now, and the people who lived here, mainly headed for the mainland. Then they rounded another hut and found a rather large one. Mal pointed, and Evie agreed, it was as good a place as any to try. They parked their bikes, Mal said a quick spell to keep them from being stolen. It was still weird to perform magic on the isle, but it was still the isle and there were still thieves there, and these were their way home. Otherwise it was a days walk just to the bridge, and they couldn't afford that time lost, Ben and Doug would be very upset if they weren't home by dark.

Mal and Evie put their helmets onto the bikes, and Evie checked her hair in a compact, fixed hers, then Mal's. "You ok, or stalling?" Mal asked.

"Nervous, and yes." Evie admitted.

"Come on E you can do this." Mal took her hand, and led her to the door, they were just about to knock when the door opened and a woman stood there.

"Can I help you? Oh, he wondered when you would come." She said once her eyes went off Mal and onto Evie. "Come in, both of you. I am Greta, I keep house for him."  
"So he…" Evie stops, seeing the man who she was looking for.

"Yes, Evelyn I know who you are. I wondered when you would drop by, if you even remembered me?"  
"I am sorry to say, I had to be reminded."  
"Well it's been a long time."  
"13 years." Mal admitted.

"Lady Mal." He said with a bow. "Please excuse my manners, it's been years since I was in the company of royalty.

"No need. Shall I leave you two alone to chat?" Mal asked Evie.

"Please, but stay close." Evie said.

"Please join me in the kitchen Lady Mal." Greta asked. "I have cookies and tea. And its good stuff, not from the isle."  
"I'd like that thank you." Mal followed the older lady into the kitchen, and left Evie with her father.

"How have you been?" Evie asked, afraid to say father.

"Fine, and I have seen you on TV, you are doing well. Please sit down"  
"Thank you." Evie moved to the couch, and Hans back to his chair. "I have no idea where to begin."  
"The beginning is always a good place to start. I met your mother, I should say she sought me out, about a year after she arrived, I had been here awhile already, as one of the first detainees. The first wave it was called. I was brought in, as I was already in jail. The second wave, came a year after the first, but well people like them, those brought back from beyond. Along with Hades himself, well they were a little off when they arrived back from the dead. And Hades, tried to still control them, but well, here on the isle they were human again, well those who were human to begin with. Ursula, well she was stuck in her squid form, and needed water asap."  
"That's why she is that way?" Evie had always wondered.

"It was how she was when she dies."  
"But wasn't Mal's mother a dragon when she died?"  
"No one knows for sure, but those among the dead, say she was a dragon when she arrived in Hell, but Hades changed her back because he was attracted to her human form. Others say it was to punish her when she arrived in Hell. And others think she changed to her fairy form to try and escape death, but it was to late, so she arrived in Hell in her human form. No one knows for sure."  
"It was the last, or at least that's what she always told Mal when she asked. So go on about Mother."  
"She learned quickly who was on the isle, and who she should avoid. She and Maleficent both had this superiority complex about who should rule. She figured if she was part of a royal couple, she would have a leg up on Maleficent. What she hadn't expected was Maleficent to pair up with Hades. Guess that happened in Hell, at first they talked about their failed attempts at killing children, then other adventures they had and well you know. So it was year three here, when your mother sought me out. At first I wanted nothing to do with anyone in the town. I had Greta, she was willing to work for scraps, and I had hired a few goblins from the wharf to steal from the barges as soon as they landed, so I had plenty of the best foods. But once I grew bored and needed entertainment, I would use my resources to bargain for other things. And Grimhilde, wanted some of the things I had. She heard I had first pick off the boats and she wanted in. So we traded favors. She was nice to have around, and well things happened. There was no real love between us, I am sorry to tell you that. But I did care about her. And when she told me you were on the way, I was actually happy about it. She wasn't. But then you arrived, and you were a girl and her attitude changed. She sent me every morning out looking for things for you. She wanted you to have the best. So I continued to take first pick. When you turned 3 she kicked me out and I came back here. But I still provided for you, and well she expected it. I would arrive once a week with the best off the boats and she would allow me time with you based on how well I choose. The last time I saw you in person was on your sixth birthday, before Maleficent blew up at her. There was no love between those two, and well Grim knew it. She knew that not inviting Mal to your party was just the thorn she needed to dig into her side, for winning out over ruling the isle. For weeks she had me grabbing all the best off the boats for that party. I honestly didn't know until that morning what her plan was to exclude Mal. You actually told me, do you remember?" Evie thought hard. She had a vague memory of telling a man that her mommy was gonna make her new friend at school mad. And his storming out of the room, after she told him. That was the last she saw of him.

"I do, I remember telling you, but see Mommy never told me you were my father."  
"No and I wasn't allowed to tell you that." He agreed.

""Why?"  
"I wasn't good enough for her. I didn't get her the throne of the isle, and well I was only a prince with 12 older brothers in front of me, so even if we ever got off the isle, there was no way I would inherit my throne. So she used me for supplies and sex." He looked sadly at her. "Sorry to be so blunt. But no I wasn't allowed to tell you, I was known to you as..."  
"Handy." Evie remembered.

"Yes. I was still sending you both things off the boats after Maleficent banned you both to the castle. I just wasn't allowed in. I would have to leave it in a hiding spot under a tarp in the middle of the day so Maleficent's goons didn't see it. Sounds weird to say I hid stuff in the daylight instead of the dark, but well her idiots liked the dark, and assumed people would be more likely to do evil in the dark."  
"Well it did take those idiots 16 years to find a baby because they never thought Aurora was growing up." Evie laughed. "After a while we actually would sneak out. Mom and I would go to the, Curl up and Dye, just before it would close at 5 am. Among other places, we could sneak into without Maleficent finding out."  
Mal listened, wondering how Evie was such good friends with Dizzy when she was under house arrest according to her mother, now she understood. She was glad her friend actually was outside that gloomy castle from time to time.

"Yes, well you looked at me, so sadly, that morning of your birthday, I had snuck a newer doll off the boat, and had it ready to give you, but I asked you why you looked so sad, so you told me about your mother's little trick, and I took off to tell her to stop it, planning to come back to see you and give it to you. But she threw me out. Telling me I was never going to see you again, and to leave my items in the yard, and if I didn't she would tell everyone I raped her, and tried to attack you. No one knew I was your father. And well it may have been the isle, but even attempted child abuse, was frowned upon. The rape, well no one would bat an eye, sad to say."  
" That is true sadly enough." Evie agreed, Hans stood and crossed to a small dresser, that was in the living room, it had a TV on top. In the top drawer. A pile of pictures, drawn by a child. And the doll. He handed her the drawings.

"I have had these all these years. You would always have one for me when I dropped of supplies."  
"My Handy drawings."  
"Yes, you really are a talented child Evelyn."  
"Please, they call me Evie."  
"Evie. This is yours as well." He said and handed her the little doll. It had a pretty, yet warn, blue dress, long blond hair, and a small crown. "A princess doll for my princess. That was what I was going to say to you that day, hoping you might remember it and figure out I was your father someday."  
"Thank you." Evie took the doll and held it.

Mal came in, "E, I hate to do it but its after 5, we need to leave."  
"Yes, I know. Thank you for your time...Dad."  
"Please come back any time. And that young man of yours I would like to meet him."  
"I would like that, and I know Doug would like to meet you too. If you come over to the mainland, ask for Evie's four hearts, they will send you to my home."  
"I just might. I was afraid to leave really, as I had been one of the longest here, but it might be time."  
"Any time." Evie said. Hans moved closer to her, and after a moment, Evie hugged the man.

"Safe trip home."  
"Thank you.

"And Mal, I am sorry Grim kept you from making friends with Evie sooner."  
"Thanks, not your fault, I hold nothing against you."  
The girls left, wanting to talk for a bit first, they just walked their bikes and spoke quietly.

"It's a really nice doll for around here." Mal admitted, never having anything like it as a child.

"It is isn't it?" Evie agreed, looking at the doll sitting in her bag looped over the handle bars of her bike. "I wish I remembered him better."  
"He remembers you. That's important."  
"It is."  
"Evie, how long were you really stuck inside?" Mal dared to ask.

"I was 12 when we snuck out the first time. We ended up at Lady Tremaine's place. Mother was desperate for a treatment. And well I wasn't doing a great job, so she grabbed me and we snuck out. I was her excuse, if we were caught. She was going to say I ran away and she was sneaking out to catch me before Maleficent did. It worked out well, so we started sneaking out every friday night."  
"Oh, that was Mom's night to torment Ursula. She loved to pick on her, and Fridays was the night Ursula's favorite TV show was on."  
"That explains a lot. I met Dizzy on our third trip out. She had finally turned 7 so Lady Tremain was letting her come into the shop and sweep and so on. No adult customers yet. But she would let her do my nails, or brush my hair. And after a few years style my hair. Little braids, all Dizzy."  
"Love those. Its starting to get dark, we had better ride." Mal said stopping just on the other side of Goblin Wharf. They put on their helmets and rode off the isle.

Back at her castle, Evie was met by Doug. He saw her wave to Mal who continued past without stopping, knowing it was dark now, and Ben would be worried. "Hi. I take it you and Mal hit the isle again today." He said pointing to the bike. "Did you?"  
"I did. He wasn't allowed to tell me I was his daughter. From birth until the day I was banished, he was there for me. He brought mother and I stuff right off the boats, the best stuff, and I never knew who he was. I called him Handy. He…"The words just flew out of her mouth as they did, Evie wiped a tear from her eyes, taking the doll out of her bag, "he was going to give it to me that day, for my sixth birthday. A princess doll for his princess. That's what he wanted to say to me." Evie was in full tear mode at that point. Doug pulled her close and held her as she cried.

There were times when she would cry out of the blue and he would just hold her, then after she would explain what had triggered it. This time, he was one up on it. He knew what the cause was. "Its ok, Evie. He wanted you, he loves you its obvious now. You can see him whenever you want. I want to meet him if he wants to."  
"He does." She sniffled. "He was one of the first on the isle, he said he has a fear of coming off, but maybe someday. We can go soon." She stressed.

Mal arrived back at the castle, and parked her bike. Ben came out to meet her, a little miffed. "And just where did you go after you ditched the guards this time?"

"Evie's fathers." Mal admitted quietly. Ben's mood, changed.

"Oh, I didn't know…"  
"She just found out who he is. I need a minute if that's ok."  
"Sure, dinner is in a few, are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, I need….my mother."

"Sure. I will have them hold it, its only you and I tonight anyway, mom and dad are having dinner with Snow and Florian." Ben said stunned. He couldn't tell if she was upset or angry.  
"Thanks, I just need a few." Mal left Ben holding her helmet that she had more or less placed into his hands, without even asking him to hold it. She was so upset for her friend, she really wanted to give her mother a piece of her mind.

Mal entered her room and walked over to the cage, there sitting on her rock, Mal spotted her mother, reached in and not so gently plucked her off the rock.. "I know you take great pleasure in someone else's pain, including mine. But you went way to far that day you banned Evie and EQ. I understand you drove my father away, and for that I will never forgive you, but I am beyond angry at what you did to Evie." Mal said her eyes growing green with anger. She could feel something in her hand, and almost dropped her mother. Instead before she blew up, she threw her back into the cage, and closed the lid. She stormed out of the room.

"BEN!" She screamed from the doorway.

"What." He asked, as he came running..

"Its my mother, she…..she is getting bigger, she needs to go, now!" He ran up to her, looking past her at the cage, he could see Maleficent was indeed much bigger. "I was yelling at her for what she did to Evie and EQ, and I was so angry, I could feel the anger swelling inside, so I put her down, but just before I did I could feel something happening in my hands. I think I helped, and I can't have that. I need her gone." Ben pulled out his phone and called the one person who could help.

"Fairy Godmother, plan M." Was all he said. Within moments, she was there, Wand in hand.

"Are we...Oh Bibbity Boppity she has grown, for how long?"

"Just now, I was yelling at her over what she did to Evie years ago and well…."  
"I see, yes, well, it's time, then." FG said picking up the cage.

"Time? Ben?"  
"We had a plan in place in case she grew."  
"Oh. I never thought it would happen, what is it?"  
"We are taking her somewhere, she can be and have no magic. And away from the things that will help her grow, not only love, but anger can help her grow."  
"I think that is best."  
"May I still see her, if I ever calm down?"  
"We can arrange it."  
"Then in that case, bye mother until next we meet." Mal said and turned her back on Maleficent. Who hissed at Mal calling her a traitor. Everyone in the room clearly understood her.

"And on that note Bye." FG left quickly, before Maleficent had another chance to grow any more from Mal's anger.

"I did that didn't I?"  
"It's possible."  
"I am glad she is gone. I can not believe how many lives she has ruined."  
"So what happened on the isle?"  
"So the other day Evie got up the courage to ask EQ who her father was, she always told Evie she had no idea. We turns out its Prince Hans. So Evie and I went to see him today. He was so nice to her. Had kept her drawings she always made him, and even the doll he had snatched off the boats for her sixth birthday...that was the last time he was allowed to see her. Seems he wasn't happy with EQ's idea of keeping me out of the party either. Evie was never told he was her father, she called him Handy."  
"Sounds like a child's way of combining Hans and daddy."  
"I guess it does. Anyway, the doll was a cute little blond doll in a royal blue dress with a crown. He said it was a princess doll for his princess. That was what he was going to tell Evie that day."  
"Are you sure he is her father?"  
"He called her Evelyn. No one knows that is her full name."  
"I guess so, since I didn't" Ben hugged his girlfriend. "It will be ok. Is he coming to the mainland to see her?"  
"He said he was one of the first over there, to the isle, he is actually afraid to return. So maybe someday. But she is going to bring Doug over soon."  
"Good good. Feeling better, calmer?"  
"Yes, thank you. I am starving, shall we eat?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Hades

Mal sat there after dinner, as Ben did his Kingy job as Mal affectionately called it. He would often bring paperwork home to read, while they sat together. Mal would usually look over it with him, to try and get more involved, but tonight her mind was elsewhere. Her father. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she wondered where he was and what he was up to. As if he knew she was looking for him. Hades appeared in the room.

"Mali."

"Dad! I was just thinking about you." Mal said jumping up into his arms.

"I know. That's all you need to do if you need me."  
"Wow, your warm, where were you?"  
"Really you need to ask?" He was serious.

"Wait, they let you back?"  
"Yeah." Mal smiled.

_She remembered the day after the bridge went across and the barrier came down. Hades had stayed the night in her and Evie's old dorm room. At dawn, she and Hades were awoken by a messenger from the Gods saying Hades had a new trail and must report to Olympus as soon as possible. Hades knew he could just 'pop' over there. Mal left Ben a note and turned into a dragon and flew there._

_Once on Olympus Mal turned back into her human form, when she did she was dressed as a purple goddess. "Wish Evie could see this number." Mal joked with her father._

"_Girl has talent." Hades agreed._

"_She does. So now what?" Mal asked nervously. The messenger appeared, and had them follow him. Mal clung to Hades arm, and he kept his hands over hers and she gripped him tightly._

"_Its ok Mali, you did nothing wrong, this is about me." He reassured his daughter._

"_That's what has me worried."  
_"_Do not be Niece." Zeus said from his throne. _

"_Maleficent Bertha, my brother the mighty Zeus."  
_"_A pleasure." Mal said curtsying._

"_No, my pleasure. I am very proud of you Maleficent."  
_"_Please, that name has a very bad meaning behind it where I am from, I'd rather be called Mal."  
_"_Very well. First you are here, because you made a great sacrifice brother, and I am proud."  
_"_Hey, she's my kid."  
_"_She is indeed. It is a great bond a parent has with their child, in most cases."  
_"_Agree." Mal said thinking about her mother._

"_It is that bond, that brought you here. What you did, Hades, for Mal was a big deal. You helped her with no reward for yourself. She wasn't even the victim."  
_"_But I did get a reward out of it. I got Mal back."  
_"_Thanks Dad." Mal said hugging him. _

"_That was the fall out of your actions, yes, but as you said you had no choice to go to Auradon, but you didn't have to help them. I also heard what you said about how the humans could forgive some but not others, and you are correct, brother. And I think what you said, helped them accept Mal's decision to release the isle. A good one by the way Mal."  
_"_Thank you."  
_"_Because of your selfless act, Hades, we restore your full powers."  
_"_Do I get to go home?" Hades dared to ask._

"_That we will have to review still. Mal do you have anything you want to say?" Zeus asked._

"_My father, wasn't there for me as a child and I get that now. I agree my mother wasn't the easiest to live with. But thanks to Celia I do know he asked about me, every time she saw him. And that meant a lot to me, even though at the time I couldn't let Celia see that. That's still the isle in me. He didn't have to save Audrey for me or anyone really. She was out for revenge, over something I did. I never really spelled Ben to hurt her, but I never made amends to her either. I was selfish and didn't realise that it really hurt her. My spelling Ben for the initial purpose was evil, I admit that, but then he made me see there was so much more to this world, and that his accepting me as I was, and forgiving me for spelling him, was about forgiveness and moving away from the bad. I owed Audrey no forgiveness for what she did, just my apology, which I gave her, an apology that was a long time coming, honestly. It was my fault, she did what she did. Forgiveness is something that humans, have a hard time with. I may not be human, but I still have human emotions, and they are hard at times, to control. Having to deal with how some in Auradon saw me taught me a lot about forgiveness as well. I forgive my father for all he did, he had no choice, not really. But when the time came to step up, he did. Giving me his ember, his source of power, was huge. He knew he would more than likely never get it back or even see me again. And when we had to send him back to the isle, he gave it to me. He knew I would use it for good, and again he may never see it or me again." Mal took the ember out of her pocket, and handed it back to her father. "I believe this belongs to you." She said handing it to him. "Was planning to give it to you today, before we had a meeting." She joked. He smiled, and hugged her. _

"_Thank you Mal." Zeus said. "We will take this into consideration, as we will with Hades actions. Being a demi goddess, Mal you are welcome here anytime. Brother you as well. As for returning your kingdom to you, we will let you know. In the meantime behave. And remember that as immortals you both have our reputations as well as your own to uphold. We are always watching." Zeus raised his hand, and lighting cracked, and Mal was in the palace, Hades nowhere to be seen._

"When did they tell you?" Mal asked, Ben having no idea what she was talking about. She had only told him she had spent the morning with her father.

"I started back yesterday." HE smiled, and when he did his hair flamed up a little. Mal smiled at that, he was happy.

"That's wonderful, but no offence, you will have to come see me, I do not do heat." She said pointing to her leather.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He teased.

"Mal?' Ben asked. "What are you two talking about."  
"You didn't tell him?" Hades asked.

"No I figured it wasn't something you wanted out."  
"Mal, it is, thanks to you I got my powers back and my kingdom." Hades said.

"Mal?" Ben asked again

So she told him about the day after the bridge came down, meeting Zeus and testifying on her father's behalf.

"Nice job Lady Mal." Ben teased. "Well said. I agree, and congratulations." He held out his hand for Hades to shake. He acted like he wasn't going to , but then shook Ben's hand.

"See now we are all royalty. You are a princess in a way Mali, Princess of the Underworld."  
"No offence Dad but I would rather not have that title." She joked, and he laughed. Ben just shook his head.

"So what do we do now, I mean how can we see each other?' Mal asked, Ben stepped back and allowed the father and daughter to catch up.

"Its easy really, all you have to do is call my name, or think about seeing me and I will be there. As for you coming to me, not really a thing, only the dead can come to Hell, but I guess you are part Hades, so you might be able to come and go. Something to ask my brother."  
"Maybe so. " Mal smiled again at her father.

"So how is your mother?" Hades asked, not really meaning it.

"I got really mad at her the other day, and my anger caused her to grow, so she is somewhere else, safe from her magic."  
"Not a bad idea. Now that you have held the ember, your temper can be a huge issue. Your, my, our powers were dormant in you until you held the ember."  
"I felt them kick in as soon as I crossed the barrier that first time with the ember in my hand. It changed my hair, and a lot more."  
"You can do a lot alone without the ember, mainly it will enhance your fairy abilities. Dragon form, you will probably breath hell fire now, so be aware."

"I didn't when I fought Audrey, but then the ember had burnt out, it got wet. Anyway, after Uma and I got it back I used it's powers on her. So I don't know about that."  
"That could be the reason, or you weren't really trying to hurt Audrey, so it was contained. It will be blue fire."  
"I'll be careful. Haven't really had to change into a dragon in a while, so shouldn't be an issue."  
"Well just be careful."  
"I will thanks for the warning. Is it my Hades anger that made mom grow?"  
"Maybe, or it is just her adapting and changing to the magic around her, and she drew off your anger as it is. Your touching the ember and embracing your demigod powers, has strengthened you for sure. Its all new, and you will need to be careful. Magic, it needs to be released from time to time, don't go without using it, even a little bit. The build up isn't pleasant. If you start feeling off, go cast a spell. Even little things, like make flowers grow, or take a flight."  
"I will. Fairy Godmother mentioned that to me once before."  
"Good. When did you last do anything magic?" He asked concerned.

"Last night, I forgot my new dress at Evie's so I called it to me."  
"Simple, and just about what you need to keep the magic flowing, and not taking you over."  
"I get that, and Ben understands now, that that is a necessity."  
"Another question, since it was your mothers staff that truly caused Audrey to go off the deep end, where is it?"  
"Locked away in a different building far from mother, also locked behind a magic free zone."  
"Excellent. Do not go near it. Any anger or fear it will feed on, it will also feed on you, because you are blood to its owner."  
"But I was there when Audrey held it."  
"And it had what it needed by being held by Audrey."  
"I understand, no Dragon Eye, not really my color anymore anyway." Mal joked. She had really embraced her Hades side, her wardrobe was dominated by purple and blue now, the green forgotten.

"Dad, Hades, sir, if Mal is near the eye can it call to her?" Ben asked.

"Possibly, all depends on how strong the magic shield is around it."  
"Same as the barrier." Ben admitted

"Then since it needs magic to work, it should be safe, but I would make sure, just in case, Mal is never around it."  
"Its well across Auradon."  
"I can see if my brother could help, perhaps he could come up with a better place for it."  
"How about we destroy it?" Adam asked coming into the room with Belle. "Hades, how are you?" Adam held out his hand to shake Hades hand. This was a first, Mal and Ben watched and waited to see what happened. Hades, shook it without hesitation.

"Not a good idea. It contains a huge amount of dark magic, we do not want that released into the air. No I think Fairy Godmother has the right idea, locked away from magic is best for the eye. I don't even want to know where it is. But I will ask Zeus what he thinks."  
"Thanks Dad." Mal smiled.


	5. She really is a princess

(Authors notes. couldn't find anything about Prince Hans' family so I made up names, other than his last name that I found on Disney Wiki. Same for Evie!)

Evie nervously crossed the bridge on her motorbike, carrying Doug with her. She wasn't sure if he was clinging so tightly to her because she was a wild driver on her bike, or because he was scared to see her father.

When they arrived at the hut, Evie and Doug got off the bike. Greta walked out "Morning Princess Evie, Please for the bike's safety, follow me with it. Master Doug, you may go inside, His Highness is waiting." That threw Evie for a moment, last time Greta wasn't so forthcoming with her royal title. No one the isle, ever called her Princess, nor in Auradon, Audrey had made that clear to Evie right off the bat that the council had revoked her mothers royal status in Auradon, and later it was told to her that anyone who was sent to the isle, lost their status.

"Greta, I have a question?" Evie dared to ask

"His brothers contacted him, and welcomed him home, and reinstated his title, and well yours as well. As his daughter, you are now a princess again."  
"I never really was one before, at least not in Auradon. Mother was only a Queen because she married a King."  
"Yes, well now, you are a true Princess. Your uncles, want to meet you."  
"Not so sure I am ready for that." Evie admitted.

"They say on your time, your father will fill you in. Is your young man nervous?"  
"You have no idea. Doug has always been rather shy, reserved. I love him."  
"I am sure you do, we heard about the sleeping curse. Your using true loves kiss to wake him."  
"Word still travels fast here." Evie commented

"Dwarfs told their cousins the goblins, and well the goblins are still working for him off the wharf so we heard." Greta pointed out. Evie just laughed. She and Greta went inside, after securing her bike in a locked shed.

"Doug, honey, he won't bite." Evie said kissing his cheek, as he stood staring at her father who was just shaking his head. "Hi Dad." Evie said. She had been a few more times since learning who he was, getting to know him.

"Please Come in Evelyn, I am sorry Evie. It has been 19 years that you were Evelyn to me. It will take a while."  
"Evie, that's your real name?" Doug asked snapping out of it. She had never shared it.

"I named her, and her mother didn't like that, so she was Evie to her." Hans admitted, Evie didn't even know that.

"Really?" Evie asked.

"Yes. Evelyn was one of my mother's names. Queen Margreet Josephine Evelyn Wilhelmina Westergaard, And My father was King Gerhard Alexander Hendrick Coenraad Westergaard."  
"Sir," Doug dared to ask. "What is Evie's full name then?" Evie didn't even really know.

"Princess Evelyn Marie Klara Louise Westergaard, did you not know Evie?"  
"Mother only told me my name was Evie Marie, or Evelyn I did know that."  
"Well you do have a formal name as a princess should. You are in no way close in line for the throne of the southern isles, but neither am I." He joked. "My twelve brothers all have families and I believe at this time you are 43rd in line, on my last count."  
"It's fine, I am not here for a prince or a throne, that was mother's idea, I am happy with My prince, and my business." She said squeezing Doug's hand. "But it is nice to know I can tell Audrey I am a princess for real." SHe laughed, and so did Doug. Hans didn't get it, but that didn't matter, his daughter was happy, and she wasn't into her mother's evil schemes.

"This came the other day from my Brother Mils, he is king now. My parents both have passed while I was on the isle." He said sadly. He handed her the paper. "It is the documentation reinstating my crown and title, and granting you yours. That is your copy. And this came with it." He took out an ornate box. Evie took it and opened it. Inside the most lovely crown she had ever seen. Done up in lovely navy blue gems. Hans took it out for her as she was to stunned. He handed it to Doug. "Hold this please. Evie dear, take yours off." Evie took off the small clip on crown she was wearing.

"I crown thee Princess Evelyn Marie Klara Louise Princess of the Southern Isles. Ok so not a formal crowning, like your friend Mal will have when she becomes Queen, but being born a princess, doesn't come along with a formal crowning." He laughed. Evie smile, and didn't realise Doug had taken pictures with his phone.

Evie and Doug sat and talked to Hans for a few hours, before heading back to her castle. Once over the bridge she stopped her motorbike, and looked back at the isle.

"Well I must say Princess, that was quite a visit." Doug said before kissing her.

"Doug, I never." She said as a tear dripped down her cheek. Doug kissed it away.

"It doesn't change anything Evie, other than you really are the princess you have always been, it's just a title on a piece of paper. You are still my Evie, and the same girl you have always been, a designer extraordinaire, a great friend to all, a peacemaker, and best of all my one true love."

"Oh Dougie." She hugged and kissed him.

"I know you are dying to do it, go ahead." He knew her so well, he knew she wanted to call the one person who helped make it happen. Evie pulled out her phone.

"Good Afternoon Lumiere, is Lady Mal there?"  
"Yes, Miss Evie, one moment please."  
"Thank you." Evie waited for her best friend to come on the line, she switched it to speaker phone so Doug could hear.

"E, how are you?" Mal's voice flowed from the phone.  
"Good, great even. So I took Doug to meet my father…"  
"And how did that go?"

"Better than Mom." Evie laughed and so did Mal. "I have news?"  
"Are you engaged?" Evie blushed, and Doug turned away, shyly.  
"No, M come on."  
"Right sorry."  
"So between the last time I went to see my father and today, he had a visit from his home. His brothers have reinstated his title, and ...mine."  
"E! That's awesome, Princess Evelyn Marie!"  
"Princess Evelyn Marie Klara Louise Westergaard. 43rd in line for the throne of the Southern Isle."

"Only 43rd not bad." Mal laughed. "Evie that's awesome. Congratulations. I can not wait to see Audrey's face at the next event when you are actually introduced as Princess Evelyn."  
"I even have a document to prove it." She said.

"We may need it." Mal laughed. "Ok, so What else is going on on the isle?"  
"Same old same old."  
"Good. I like it that way."  
"Yeah me to. As long as they behave, they won't complain about the isle being open."  
"Yes, speaking of which. Mom's Dragon's eye was moved from the museum and placed away from her, where it can't draw in magic."  
"Are you ok with that?"  
"My idea. Well and Dad's. Yes, I don't think we need another Audrey incident."  
"So it was the scepter that caused this whole thing?"  
"Well she was angry, and went to the museum to steal the crown, that isn't anything that will change. But yes, the reason she went WAY overboard, was the scepter drew her in, feeding off her anger, and fueling it. They were able to pull up the videos in the museum. Audrey turned off the monitors, but not the recording."  
"So what now?"  
"They are deciding if she should be punished, for breaking into the museum and stealing the crown. The rest, we all agree she had no control over thanks to the Dragon's eye, but the crown, she went for that on purpose, and with intent."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Me I have no say."  
"Mal it's your crown she stole." Doug pointed out.

"Oh, didn't know I was on speaker phone, HI Doug."  
"Hi Mal, and you should have a say."

"Actually it is the Museum who has final say. The crown is theirs, because Belle is the Queen Regent, and has a different crown now. It is theirs to hold until a new queen takes a seat on the throne. And that isn't for a bit yet. Ben and I haven't even had time to pick a date."  
"So the museum board has the call?" Doug asked.  
"Yes, and they are made up of Ben, Belle, Fairy Godmother, Aurora and Rapunzel. But Belle wants to give her seat to me. I am trying to have her wait until after this, I don't want Audrey thinking we are ganging up on her."  
"What do you think they will do?"  
"Well she already had to pay for the damages. I honestly do not know what they are considering."  
"What would you consider?" Evie asked.

"Community service." Mal said rather quickly. She figured Audrey had, had enough. The looks and stares she gets are way worse than the ones Mal and her friends used to get when they first came over. "The way some people are treating her, is far worse than we ever got when we first came over here."

"A good idea. M, maybe you should take that seat. Say that. It will look good coming from you."  
"Maybe you're right E. I'll talk to Ben about it."  
"I agree with Evie, Mal. Coming from you, it will hold way more weight."  
"Thanks guys. Ok, I'll go talk to him about it. Are you guys still coming here for dinner tomorrow night?"  
"Wouldn't miss it."  
"Good. See you then." Mal said and hung up.

"So what do you think the museum board will do?" Evie asked Doug.

"Hard to say, with her mother on the board, it will be hard to go to hard on her. I think Mal has the right idea. She should at least speak to the board if she doesn't want to step into Belle's seat until after this is over."  
"We can mention that to her on the side tomorrow. Are you ok with what my father had to say really."  
"The title. Doesn't matter to me Evie. You have always been my Princess. Papers or not." He said again and she kissed him.


	6. Audrey's Trial

**(Authors note) This is moving a little away from all the villian parents. But I wanted to bring a little Aurora and Audrey into it. Not sure where this will go, trying to keep it as a flowing story, but still cover parent and child interactions where I can. Not sure I will cover all the VK's either.)**

Audrey sat in her dorm room studying her summer school class work. She only had a few more days left and she would finally graduate. And be done with Auradon City and away from Ben and Mal. Yes, she had forgiven them when they apologized for what they had done to her, and she apologized for what she did, and really as they had said, most of what she did was because she was overtaken by the Dragon's Eye. But she still had to deal with her actual crime. Stealing Mal's crown. Well it wasn't Mal's yet. And forgiving is one thing, forgetting and moving on, when you have no idea what your future holds is another. When your life goal is gone. One that was there since the age of 5. When you were brought up and had it drilled into your head by your grandmother, that you will be Queen of all of Auradon, is a little to just get over in a day, or even one summer.

A knock on her door, brought her out of intense studying. "Come in." Her door opened and her mother walked in. "Mommy what a nice surprise." She rose, and curtsied to her mother. Than fell into a warm hug.

"I hope we are studying?"  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"Very good. Your payment to the museum was sent to replace the glass I assume."  
"Yes, sent it right away. I also sent the guard a fruit basket"  
"Very good." Aurora said sitting on the edge of Audrey's bed. Audrey sat at her desk. "I came to talk to you. I feel I owe you an apology. I was wrong allowing Mother to have such a strong hand in raising you. I fear that was part of your downfall."  
"Downfall? Is that what you call it Mother. I was going to be queen." Audrey said rather loudly.  
"Yes, well, true love is a powerful thing Audrey, I can attest to that. What you need to understand child, is that the fates were never on your side. Ben was always going to find Mal. It was just a matter of time. That's how this works. But besides that, that is not why I am here. I am here because you and Grammie will not be spending so much time together. I will be spending time with you instead. Preparing you to take over Auroria. You will still be Queen, just not Queen of everything."

"I understand that mother." Audrey stood and walked over to a picture of herself and Ben, she picked it up.

"Did you really love him Audrey, or was it the crown you loved?"  
"I honestly do not know."  
"Then I can honestly say you didn't love Ben. Audrey dear, if you really loved him, that would have been your first answer." Aurora stood and came up behind her daughter. "A lovely picture of you both, but I believe it's time for you to make new memories, find your happily ever after out there where it still is. Finals are over soon, you get your diploma, and then we will bring you home."  
"After I face the museum board."  
"Which I am a member of. Its fine I am sure they will go easy on you."  
"They, what do you mean?"  
"I can not vote dear, as you are my daughter. But the others, Ben, Belle, Fairy Godmother and Rapunzel should be pretty forgiving, you did offer and followed through right away paying for the damages."  
"But I could get another punishment?" She was surprised they could wield such power  
"It's up to the board."  
"So that is a yes?"  
"It has been mentioned, what I do not know, I wasn't allowed in the conversations. But that is for them to bring out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, great just what I need a trial before my finals."  
"It's not a trial Audrey, just a discussion."  
"A trial can dish out punishment, I will be punished. Look Mommy, I don't know what you can do to help me, but I would appreciate any help I can get."  
"I will be in the room, and I can speak for you, but I can not vote."

"Great, so it's Ben, Belle and Fairy Godmother who were involved, and affected by my spells. Yeap I am screwed."  
"AUDREY ROSE! Language. And besides, didn't Ben say he was looking to forgive and create new beginnings?"  
"Yes, about the isle, not me."  
"Audrey, believe in your friends."  
"I doubt they are my friends. No one has given me a second thought since the day the barrier came down. Not even Chad."  
"You scared Chad. Locking him in a closet…" Aurora reminded her. "And your friends graduated, they have gone on outside of Auradon Prep. Once you graduate.."  
"I get it mother, once I graduate I will be home and away from this mess. I just need to get away. That was my mistake the first time, if I hadn't gone away, I would have already graduated, and be gone."

"A few more days. The movers will take your things away. You will get into the limo as soon as you finish your last classes, they will mail your diploma."  
'Yes, of course no graduation ceremony for me."  
"You are welcomed back to graduate with the next class."  
"Please, graduate with Jane and Carlos, I think not. I just want to get out of here."  
"Very well. I have to go. I will see you tomorrow before the museum board."  
"Thank you mother."

Aurora left Audrey, she had basically banned her mother from contacting Audrey, when she found out that Audrey was pressured by her to be with Ben, but Leah always found a way to get to Audrey.

The next day, about an hour before Audrey was to see the board, Leah appeared at her door. "Grammie, I thought Mommy said you and I…"  
"I am her mother, and I will do as I please. Now before you face that board, that really has no control over you and they can really only make suggestions, just smile nod and I will get you out of whatever they say you must do, honestly, just paying for the broken glass should have been enough, you almost died, and really it was their fault that awful thing was in the museum in the first place, it wouldn't have possessed you if it wasn't there."  
"I will make sure to point that out,"  
"You will say nothing I will be speaking for you,"  
"Grammie, mommy will never allow it."  
"Ben is in charge, he will indulge me on this point. Besides because it is family your mother has no say."  
Audrey just stood there. She wanted to speak up to her grandmother, but she was raised not to. So instead she went with it.

At the museum, Mal sat on the side, as Ben, Belle, Rapunzel and Fairy Godmother sat at the meeting table. Aurora was in the hall waiting for Audrey. "Mal are you sure you want to take over my chair today?" Belle asked.

"I think I need to be heard, and it will be my seat soon enough, so why not start today."  
"Very well as soon as Aurora comes in we will officially turn the seat over to you." Ben said. Looking at the glass wall, looking into the hall, seeing Aurora standing there looking at the hall clock. Audrey was now 3 minutes late, not like Audrey, but very much like her grandmother. And that had Aurora worried. She turned and walked into the room.

"Ben I want to make a statement for the record, before Audrey gets here." Aurora said, Ben nodded and Debra, his secretary hit the record button. "I would like to request that if my mother shows up, she not be allowed to speak. As we are all aware that part of Audrey's initial reason for taking the crown, was because of what my mother said to her at the engagement. Audrey was distressed, and well my mother didn't help."  
"Understood. If she speaks out, her remarks will be stricken from the record, and disregarded, all agree?" Ben asked. They all agreed.

"Thank you. I have a feeling that is why Audrey is late. My mother takes fashionably late to the extreme. I have a feeling she met up with Audrey."  
"I would agree." Belle said pointing to the pair walking towards the doors. "Have them wait outside, we have one piece of business to do before we see Audrey." Aurora nodded and walked out, having them sit. Leah could be heard arguing, that that should have already been done, but Aurora just told them to sit.

"This quarterly meeting of the Board of Museums shall come to order. We have three items of business. First, We need a motion to accept the damage payment for Audrey."  
"So Moved." Rapunzel said, and Belle seconded it.

"All in favor?" Ben asked "Passed. Next Queen Belle, would like to speak. Mother."  
"Thank you Ben. As you all are aware Ben and Mal are now engaged, Mal is starting to take over some of my responsibilities, and being an accomplished artist, we felt my museum board seat was a great place to start. So I officially step down, and hand my seat, with all voting rights over to my future daughter in law, Lady Mal."  
"Don't we get to vote?" Aurora questioned.

"No, it is an appointed position and that seat is appointed to the queen, Mal will be queen soon enough, and mother has chosen to hand over her duties slowly to Mal."  
"I for one loved having you with us Belle, and look forward to Mal's artistic eye." Rapunzel spoke.

"Thank you." Mal said coming up to the table, having been waved over by Ben. Belle stood, removed her sash, and handed it to Ben. Ben then placed it over Mal's head and onto her teal blue dress.

"Mother, please stay." Ben said, Belle nodded and walked to Mal's now vacant chair. Leah and Audrey could see what had just happened and all could tell she was upset.

"Next, the issue of Audrey. While she paid for the damages, we need to decide what to do, if further punishment should be handed out."  
"Ben, shouldn't we allow Audrey a moment to speak before we discuss?" Aurora asked.

"A valid point. Have her come in." Aurora called her in.

"I'll be speaking for My granddaughter today."  
"No, Queen Leah you will not." Ben said, Mal was rather proud of him. "Have a seat, and if we wish to hear from you we will allow it. Any outbursts you will be asked to leave." He waited for Leah to sit next to Belle.

"First of Audrey, this isn't a trial. It is a discussion of what punishment, if any, you shall receive for the destruction you made to the museum as well as stealing two artifacts." Fairy Godmother told her.

"Audrey, first we want you to understand what happened before you walked in. Belle has chosen to start turning her duties over to me." Mal said, "This is one of them. I hold no ill will against you, as I said before. I am so sorry for what happened in the past. Please make your statement." Mal made sure to make eye contact with her smiling to her so she knew she meant it.

"Thank you, King Ben, Princess Rapunzel, Fairy Godmother, Mother, Lady Mal and others present. I have only a few words really, I admit to stealing the crown, and paid to replace the glass. As for the scepter, it wasn't my intention of taking it, as I had no idea it was even in the museum. That thing took over my mind and urged me to pick it up, and when I did it was uncontrollable, the feelings of anger, despair and revenge. I am sorry for the things I did and wish to move on with my life." And that was all she said. Leah could be seen, trying to bite her tongue.

"We understand." Ben stated.

"Ben, if I may?" Rapunzel asked. Ben nodded. "Mal, you might be able to help me understand, the Dragon's eye, is it that strong?"  
"It is. If it hadn't called to Audrey and she had touched it on her own free will, she would be sleeping a 100 year sleep that Hades, couldn't have woken her from." Mal stated rather boldly.

"That is why when it was removed from here, several days ago, and placed inside it's own barrier, free from magic, it was carried out of here with gloves several inches thick." Fairy Godmother added. "I have placed it on the other side of Auradon, in a discreet location, known only to a few. And it is within a magic free barrier, even stronger than the one that was around the isle."  
"Near Maleficent?" Leah shouted.

" No where close." Fairy Godmother countered.

"Please remain quiet Queen Leah." Ben pointed out. "Those who need to know are aware of the location of Maleficent and the Dragon's eye."  
"Its the Eye's fault, that Audrey did what she did you heard her. She deserves no punishment." She yelled again.

"Last warning Queen Leah." Ben countered. "We are also well aware of the power of the Dragon's eye. That was why at Mal's insistence it be removed from the museum and placed into magical quarrenteen." That shut Leah up. Mal actually sent it away?

"Very well. Anyone else?" Ben asked.

"I was going to speak, but I believe my daughter spoke well." Aurora said.

"Very well, Audrey please step outside, while we figure out what our next step will be."  
"Thank you." Audrey stepped, Curtsied to Ben and left. Leah stormed out after her.

"Princess Aurora, you are welcome to stay and to discuss." Ben pointed out. "This isn't a trial, you can now have a private say if you wish.

"I spoke my peace, but I will stay." Mal was glad she chose to stay.

"Anyone, thought?"  
"What are our options, if I may ask?" Mal questioned.

"Not many really. As we are only the museum board, what we decree only has standing here. As king I can make other outside punishments, but that is another matter, that I have already decided, and will not come into play here. Here we can't do much more than repayment and perhaps a little free help."  
"Like community service?" Mal asked.

"Yes. Aurora what are Audrey's plans after she finishes school?" Ben asked.

"I was taking her home where I can keep my mother away from her more. Training her to take on her role as future queen of Auroria, mother never bothered to allow her that side of her life, always...well you know."  
"Ben, may I?" Mal asked.  
"Please." Ben motioned for Mal to speak freely.

"I have been thinking about this a while now. This community service idea it appeals to me. Princess Aurora, are their museums in Auroria?" She nodded. "How about 100 service hours working in the museums in Auroria."  
"A time limit to finish them?" Rapunzel asked.

"By the end of the year." Ben stated. "Does everyone agree? Aurora, can we count on you to follow up and make sure they are done?"  
"Of course, I appreciate it. And Mal, thank you for suggesting Auroria. I believe being home and away from Auradon City might help Audrey as well."  
"Yes, Mal, excellent first go." Rapunzel agreed.

"Very well, Mom, please have Audrey and only Audrey back in." Once she was in, but Leah was right at the door, trying to hear. "Audrey, suggested by Mal and agreed upon by the board, in addition to your repayment, 100 community service hours in the museums of Auroria." Ben said.

Audrey's face, went from grim to hopeful. Mal was glad to see her perk up. "Thank you."  
"You have until the end of the year to earn the hours." Ben pointed out.

"I will thank you again." She stood. She curtsied to the board and left. Leah cornered her, she left the door open so they could hear. "100 hours working in the museums of Auroria."  
"Easy enough. Your mother made a great suggestion."  
"It was Mal." Audrey pointed out rather boldly, showing everyone she was thankful to Mal. Leah turned around and looked at Mal, who smiled back at her. They walked away.

"Any other business?" Ben asked. "Hearing none, we are dismissed." Fairy Godmother left right away, back to the school.

Aurora came right up to Mal after it was over. "Thank you again Lady Mal. I look forward to working with you on this committee, and many others."  
"I do as well." Mal agreed. Aurora smiled and left. Rapunzel right after her. Belle walked over to the couple. "That went well."  
"Yes, I think Leah was sure you would go crazy on her." Belle laughed.

"No I was thinking about it for a while now, after you asked me to take your place. I was going to wait until after this, but I thought, my being a part of the process, might have an effect on her, if it goes her way. I want her to know that I am truly sorry." Mal said. "I regret spelling Ben for the reasons I did it, but I do not regret the results." Mal said kissing his cheek.

"Me either." Ben agreed.


	7. I really don't know if I want to know

**Note I forgot the usual I do not owe this stuff and I am broke, I am just having fun, continuing the story**!

As it was still a few more weeks until school started again, Carlos, Dizzy and the twins were still living with Evie. Celia had returned to live with her father, but would be coming to AP, once school started. Mal had since moved into a room at the palace, now that she and Ben were engaged, it was just easier for her to be there for her Lady of the court duties, and the ones she was taking over slowly from Belle.

Now that Jay was gone off exploring with Gil, and Jane was away from a two week vacation with her mother, Carlos was stuck at Evie's starter castle. He had tried to bring the twins out of their shell, but no luck. They were happy to see their father, who had plans very soon to move off the isle, but as he was looking for a job, and a place to live, he asked if the boys could stay with Evie and she was more than willing to help.

Carlos, on the other hand, was getting tired of being there, he wanted to get back into the dorms. Away from Evie and her 'father' talk. He gave up and took his bike out of the shed. He had never really gone exploring Auradon, not alone. He was always with Jay. Now was a chance to explore on his own.

As he made his way through Auradon City, he passed a building called the Hall of Records. He remembered in History of Auradon class, that everyone, even isle kids had a birth certificate, filed here. Could he have one, and could she have named his father. He once, just once, years ago, asked his mother who his father was, and she locked him in the closet for a week, no food or water. He only got to eat and drink something, because Cruella, had no idea that Carlos, had made a trap door years before, to get out. She had gone to the "Spa" leaving him locked in the closet, day 6, and he knew she was gone, he heard her yelling it. He had snuck out, and met up with Jay and he fed him. Now something drew Carlos into the building.

He walked the quiet hall until he found the door marked Hall of Births. He opened the door. A skinny man, who didn't look up, just said, "Write out the name of the child, at least one parent and location of birth, forms are on the counter." Carlos picked up the form on the counter and stared at it for a moment.

Name...Carlos DeVil he filled out Parents….Mother Cruella DeVil… Location of birth… Hell Hall Isle of the Lost.

"You done." the man called.

"Yes." Carlos said quietly. The man stood and walked over to him.

"Oh, wait here." He said looking over the form. He walked into another room, and came back with a slip of paper. "Take this down the hall. Room 21 Isle certificates are down there." Carlos took the paper, it had a number on it and his name De Vil.

"Thank you." Carlos said. He walked out the door and down the hall. He looked at each door and read the numbers. He found 21, under it Hall of Records Isle division. Carlos walked in.

"May I help you, oh you are the De Vil boy. Friend of His Majesty King Ben and His Lady Mal."  
"That's me." He said handing the woman the slip of paper.

"I will have this right away. King Ben actually had us pull them out in case you kids ever wanted to see them." She went over to a folder on her desk. She picked it up, Carlos could see Ben's crest on the front of the folder. "Here you are."  
"I'll give it right back."  
"Its a copy son, take it, we still have the original."

"Thank you." Carlos said, not looking at, but tucking it into his jacket. "Have a great day."  
"You as well son, I hope you find what you are looking for."  
"Me to, since I have no idea what I am looking for honestly." He said as he walked out.

Carlos walked over to his bike and climbed on it. He drove by Evie's house, but he could see she was working in the sun room. Her business was booming. He drove on further. He came across the palace. He drove closer, the guards knowing it was him, allowed him to drive up. He got off his bike and went for a walk on the familiar grounds. He rounded the palace and into Belles Rose garden.

In there he sat on a bench, clutching the form in his hand. Not realizing he wasn't alone. "Carlos?" A voice came from behind him, he turned to find King Adam standing there. "You ok son?"  
"Yes, sir."

"You look lost in thought, everything ok?"  
"I...I went to the hall of records and got my birth certificate. My mother refused to tell me who my dad was, I am hoping it's here, I can't look."  
"Parents were ordered to tell the name of both parents if they knew. Maleficent, well she didn't name Hades, Mal already looked, but she knew who he was all along." Adam confided, sitting next to the scared young man. "I only know because Mal, well she wanted to see what her mother put, she needed it for her Lady of The Court title."  
"My mother said she knows and because I betrayed her, she refuses to tell me. I can't look."  
"Son, shall I look for you?" Carlos looked at the retired king, who had a sympathetic look on his face, and his hand out. Carlos hesitated for a moment. "I can just say if there is a name, and then if you want to know, I can tell you." Carlos thought again, and handed the former king the form.

Adam looked at the paper, Mother Cruella De Vil, father Clayton Waltham. He looked at the boy and nodded. Carlos knew then his father was named. Adam patted the boys arm.

"That bad?' Carlos asked.

"Not as bad as Mal." He tried to counter. "Not unexpected."

"So another animal hating psycho?"  
"Afraid so son." Carlos held out his hand, and Adam placed the paper into it. He watched as Carlos turned it over and read the name.  
"Somehow, its less shocking than I thought. See there were rumors, he and Mom hung out when they first arrived in wave 2, hunting anything they could find, which wasn't much."  
"What are you going to do with the information son?"  
"I just wanted to know. I am not like Mal and Evie. My father showed no interest in me. He never was around."  
"Hades wasn't around for Mal either son." Adam reminded the young man.

"Yes, but he did care, Celia proved that."  
"Carlos, Son, did you ever see Clayton on the isle?"  
"All the time, he taught at the school. How to control your minions I was taking the class when we were invited to come here. He never once batted an eye."  
"Maybe he doesn't know."  
"Maybe, but I think, because who he is, I might leave it that way for now."  
"Why is that, Carlos?" Adam pressed.

"Because, I want to be a vet, not sure University will take me in if both my parents are animal haters."  
"Son, you never know. Mal was brave when she revealed Hades was her father, to all of Auradon."  
"Yes, well, Evie hasn't really told anyone who her father is."  
"Those who are important to her know. Mal, that's different, if she didn't come clean, and someone found out, it would have been worse for her and Ben. But that is besides the point. The point is, no one cared."  
"Well, he had just saved Audrey." Carlos countered. "But, maybe….I will talk to my friends first at least, see what they think."  
"A good place to start, with those who love you and whom you have trust in."  
"Thank you your majesty, it was nice to have an adult male I could confide in." Carlos said standing and holding his hand out for the king to shake. Adam stood, and instead of shaking the boys hand, he hugged him instead. Carlos had never hugged anyone other than Jane, and well, this was unexpected, and comforting.

"Anytime son. I think of you four as part of the family, just remember that."  
"Thanks." Carlos just kind of stood there, and Adam left him alone with his thoughts.


	8. Being a demigod, has its perks?

**Ok so I have done a little research about when a God (Hades) has a child with a fairy (Maleficent), In Greek mythology fairies are known as Nymphs and found a few things out. This is my interpretation of what I read in my research. **

The summer had come to an end, and any VK who wanted to go to school in Audradon were in school, along with Jane and Carlos. Mal was working hard at taking over Belle's role as Queen. Their wedding date had been set, the following summer, a week after Carlos and Jane graduated. Mal was sitting in her new office in the palace, her assistant, Jordan, was away from her desk at lunch. A knock at her door startled her, she thought she was alone in the office wing. "Come in." She called out, she held her magic in check, waiting in case she needed it.

"Hello Mali." Mal let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad, you scared me." She laughed and crossed the room to hug her father. "How's things?"  
"Hot as…"  
"Don't say it." Mal laughed. "What brings you here today, I am pretty sure I wasn't thinking about you just now."  
"No, I have a message from Zeus. He would like to see you."  
"Me? Did I do something wrong?" Mal worried.

"No, not at all. I guess he just wants to explain something to you."  
"I guess. Right now?"  
"Yes, that's kind of why I am here."  
"Ok, I'll meet you there, I have to call Ben and let him know where I went, then I will fly up."  
"See you there." Hades disappeared and Mal had a moment to wonder why the head of the Gods, her uncle, wanted to see her. She took out her cell.

"Hey, Benny Bear, so I have been summoned to Olympus by Zeus. I am not in trouble, but I have to go. I'll see you soon, Love you." She left a voice message, knowing he was in a meeting. Mal put her phone down, and headed out to the roof.

"Hi." She said to security by the door. "Just going to take a flight to stretch my wings." She said, and he opened the door to the roof for Mal. She climbed the stairs. Once on the roof Mal, transformed into a dragon and flew to Olympus.

It didn't shock the citizens to see Mal fly over, it did at first, but they have gone used to it. So no one batted an eye to see a dragon fly over. She dipped once over a group of young kids at the local elementary school who cheered. Then she turned and headed towards Olymups.

Once there, she landed, and immediately, as it had before her outfit became one made for a god. Hades was there waiting. "Nice, you made ok time."  
"I had to leave him a message, and well I saw a group of kids at the grade school, so I did a low fly over." She joked.

"I bet they loved that."

"They always do." Mal said. They turned to walk together into Zeus' throne room. Mal bowed to her uncle.

"Brother, Mal welcome back. Please come in." Zeus bellowed, Mal was a little shocked as there were many other Gods and Goddesses in the room. Their names, a loss to Mal as she had never studied the Gods in school. Hades on the other hand was right in there shaking hands and patting others on the back. Mal was actually glad they were welcoming to her father, after what he had done unleashing the Titans.

"Mali, its ok, they are your family." Hades said to his shocked daughter. "Come on."

Mal met many of the Gods and Goddesses, but it wasn't until she met the last of the big three that she was truly impressed upon just how important her father really was. Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. The big three.

"I believe you have already met my son." Poseidon mentioned to Mal.

"Yes, sir." She agreed, that much she did know, Triton was Poseidon's son.

"Relax Mal, we are family. I guess that makes Triton your cousin." Poseidon said to calm Mal's fears. "Son." Mal turned to find the sea king standing with her. It was odd to see him with legs but well they were in Olympus after all.

"Your Majesty." Mal said curtsying to him. He smiled. "It is nice to see you again."  
"You as well. I knew there was something different about you the day we met in Seaside. Now I understand what that was. It was blood relations. Thank you again for that help. My granddaughter was wrong to touch the trident."  
"You know?"  
"She confessed, yes. Thank you and your friends for your help. Uma, well she is better now, but then, that would have been a disaster."  
"We were glad to help."  
"Ursula, she was once good, but power corrupts."  
"Yeah, I saw that a lot on the isle."  
"Tell me about it." Hades joked.

"Well power is why you are here today Mal. As a child of a god, especially one of the three of us, you have a great deal of power at your disposal. And we need to teach you how to use it, so that you will use it the right way."  
"You mean there is more besides my magic and the ability to transform into a dragon."  
"Those are inherited from your mother, yes. You will gain abilities from Hades, now that you have touched the ember. There are things your father can do, that you may or may not have as well. I believe we have already determined that you have ferrokinetics, as well as some of his hypnokinesis powers. As you were able to wield the ember that is the ferrokinetics, the ability to manipulate gems, jewels and precious metals. The hypnokinesis, well Audrey, I am sorry to say but that was you that put her into that sleep."  
"I thought it was the Dragon's eye."  
"What do you mean?" Zeus was unfamiliar with the power of the Scepter.  
"Mother cursed her staff, the Dragon's eye, that if anyone that wasn't blood touched it, they would sleep a 100 years." Mal provided.

"I see, well that is something to look into. It could be one, the other or both. But we will need to see what you can and can not do that is a power of your fathers. We will need to test your abilities. But for now, we need to tell you what is likely, that they could be, to make you aware."  
"I see, I would like to know, don't want to hurt anyone by mistake."  
"Agree." Posiedon

"So we are here today to have your father explain his abilities to you. Brother."  
"Ok so we did the first two, that we have a pretty good guess you have, Some others are osteokinesis manipulation of bones. So I can pull bones together and make them work together to fight or whatever I need them for."  
"So not heal them?"  
"Only in yourself."  
"Interesting. Wish I had access to that on the isle a few times." She joked

"I bet. Next is geokineses, control of the earth itself. Earth quakes, make volcanos errupt, rock slides."  
"I would rather not that one thanks." Mal joked.

"Most likely not this one, cause you couldn't help Audrey, necromancy, rise the dead. Or even foretell the future." Hades continued on.  
"Yeah nothing like that so far." Mal said, not remembering the dream she had about Ben before she came to Auradon.  
"Cryokinesis, manipulate the cold, snow bring temperatures colder."  
"No thanks, while I do not like the extreme heat, not a big fan of the cold either."  
"And last Umbrakinesis, manipulation of the darkness, a way to travel through the shadows."  
"Ok that would be cool."

"And most likely one that would work with your fairy abilities. Have you ever tried to disappear and reappear anywhere before."  
"Oh, no, like Fairy Godmother and the blue fairy did. Never tried. Learning magic, not really encouraged in Auradon."

"That was an issue for me, I wasn't for that, I knew it could mean trouble. If Fairy Godmother had been using her magic, she wouldn't have turned to stone on the museum steps, she could have just appeared in the museum and grabbed her wand. I believe that will be where we start. As it is an ability with both your aspect of God powers and a fairy ability. We would like to train you, test you to see what you can and can not do. It can be done, so that the mortals in your life are unaware of this time passing if you feel it needs to be."  
"I am just not sure about not telling the truth. I know Ben frowns upon magic, but he is coming around."  
"I understand. But we do, no matter what, need to see what powers you have, to be able to educate you against accidents."  
"I agree." Mal said. "Its the training to use the ones I have that he might have an issue with."  
"Well no matter what you will need to learn to control what you have Mali." Hades said. "Otherwise, it could be bad."  
"Yeah, I get that." She agreed, and she wouldn't admit it but some of those powers sounded pretty cool. "Ok I will tell him, that I need to understand them for safety reasons, and that being trained in what they are doesn't mean I will use them, only to keep me from using them accidentally."  
"A good start."  
"Agree, now about when. Hades, you and Mal will have to work out a time when you can both come here and test them first, to see what she inherited. Then, once we are sure, we will all guide her in how best to use them correctly. Is there a time you can get away Mal?"  
"Tuesdays, like today, around this time, Ben has his meetings and I am usually alone in my office. For about three hours, is that enough?"  
"It will work. Again we can make it so that time really doesn't seem to have past when you return, so you will not fall behind on your work as future queen."  
"That will help, as I am so new to all this, I haven't a clue." Mal admitted.

"Well we for one are glad to have a demigoddess soon to be on the throne." Zeus said.

"Agreed." Poseidon agreed. "My son liked Ben's parents don't get me wrong, but he couldn't relate, not really. When my granddaughter married a human and took human form, that was hard on him. He is still getting used to this whole working together."  
"As am I." Mal admitted. "But we will get there, the past is in the past, it's time to move forward and face a new unified future. We have everything in order, and we are looking forward to rehabilitating the villains as well as integrating the lesser criminals from the isle."  
"A modern way of thinking Mal. Very well said." Zeus added. "But it has been a while since you arrived, and we didn't manipulate time for this visit, so I must say its time to return."  
"Thank you. I look forward to next Tuesday."  
"Us as well." Zeus said, than with a clap of thunder Mal was in her office.

She shrugged and thought, 'I could get used to that. What was the power I might have like that? Umbrakinesis travel through shadows.'

"That's how I can come see you." Hades said stepping out from the corner of the room.

"Really Dad, reading my thoughts?" Mal joked.  
"Yes, you project them rather loudly sometimes, anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were ok after all that information was thrown at you." Mal was still getting used to this type of parent, well when it was her own. The fact that Hades actually cared this much about her was so new, and she loved it.  
"It's a lot to take in. No offence but there are a few of those I hope I do not get."  
"None taken. You won't get them all Mal. And some will be more likely than others because your mother was a fairy. I mean we already know you have two. At least we are pretty sure its two. You could handle the stone, for the most part, even able to reignite it, with help. So for sure ferrokinesis, and I do think it was both the staff and your ability over hypnokinesis that caused Audreys little nap."  
"Let's keep that to us for now. Blaming the staff, looks better, than anything, at least until we are 100% sure I have that ability, then we can figure out what happened on the roof that night."  
"I understand."

"Are there any little things, not so crazy to handle as all of those?"  
"Strength, agility, stamina all will be heightened. Oh and your senses. I mean as a fairy your senses are on point, but for we Gods they are as well. Hearing, especially. Right now I can hear Ben and his father talking."  
"Wow, they are on the other side of the palace, through yards of steel, concrete and stone."  
"You might not be attuned to it yet, but if you try you might hear them."  
"I'd rather not try, I would be afraid I couldn't turn it off."  
"Not like that, but ok. Also...because I deal with the dead from all over the world, I can understand any language."  
"Oh, now that makes sense. There was this time I was in Agrabah with Ben and we were walking through a market. I walked by a group of people, and they said something funny, I laughed at it, Ben looked at me as if I was laughing to myself. I said, it was funny. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. But what I heard sound like they were speaking English."  
"Yes, that would be it. You may also be able to learn languages quickly as well. Just listening to a language for a short while, and you may be able to speak it as well. But for sure you can already understand it, and that's good. When was that?"  
"Before I touched the ember."  
"So yes then speaking it might be easier now than I thought, if you had that ability to understand before you touched the ember."  
"I had asked Fairy Godmother, but she didn't seem to understand, so I just assumed, that maybe I was just hearing things. It has only happened a few times."  
"It will more often, once you realise how it works. BUt what were you doing when you first heard it."  
"The Agrabah trip. I had my mind on being anywhere but there, I was so uncomfortable at being a future royal at that point, trying to be who I wasn't, long story, I was just tuning out Ben and our tour guide, trying to focus on anything but being there, and this group of women were standing there, and they were actually commenting on Ben and how less stuffy he is in public than he is on TV."  
"And that made you laugh?"  
"No it was what they said next, at least we can be certain this girlfriend won't fall asleep on the job." Hades roared with laughed. Mal smiled, happy to see him happy.

"That's rich! I like that."

"Now Dad, Audrey has moved on, and we are going to leave her alone."  
"I know, Mali, I know." Hades paused. "Sounds like Ben is heading this way. I will talk to you soon, but most likely not until Tuesday."  
"Ok, thanks Dad. I will see you then." Mal said, hugging him, and he backed into the shadow and was gone. "Yes, I want that one." She joked.

"Want what one?" Ben asked coming into her office.

"Oh, hey Benny Bear, nothing. Just thinking out loud. How was your day?' She asked, coming over to give him a hug and a kiss."  
"Fine, but, how did you get back into the palace, the guards said you went for a flight, but never came back?"  
"Landed on the grounds and came in after a walk."  
"No one saw you walk through the doors."  
"Ok, so I went back to Olymups, I was summoned again." SHe was surprised he hadn't checked his phone.  
"So why the lies?"  
"No lies, didn't you check your phone, I left you a message. I didn't want to worry you, it was no big deal, just went to meet a few dozen of my relatives."  
"How was that?" He asked sitting on the couch, patting it, for her to come sit with him. She did.

"So turns out...I am related to King Triton. His father is my father's brother."  
"Oh right I forgot about that."  
"You studied the Gods?"  
"I had to, it was part of my training to be king. Wait until the next council meeting. This will be fun. You have two cousins on that board. Hercules and his wife Meg represent Olympus on the board, and Ariel and Eric. Hercules will be your first cousin. Ariel, as Triton's daughter is I think your first cousin once removed. I never understood how that stuff works, my family isn't that big, as both my parents are only children of only children."  
"Oh wow, so there will be two demigods on the board once we marry?"  
"So you are one then?"  
"Yes of course silly."  
"Wasn't sure since you were you know, born on the isle."  
"That has nothing to do with it Ben." Mal said getting mad.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant that no magic, no powers?"  
"Does not work that way silly." She said relaxing. "Hello, I have magic."  
"But what about, his powers?"  
"No idea. Never came up." She lied, she hated lying to him again, but when Zeus asks you to lie, you lie. For now.


End file.
